Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
This disclosure relates to sheet loading devices that are used in image forming apparatuses such as copiers, facsimile machines, and printers. Sheets, such as recording paper to be fed to the image forming apparatuses, are loaded on the sheet loading devices.
Image forming apparatuses equipped with an image forming section in which an image is formed on recording paper or a sheet-shaped film (referred to as “sheet” hereafter) are known. Generally, in such image forming apparatuses, a sheet containing unit (also referred to as a sheet feed cassette), in which a plurality of sheets are loaded, is provided. When an image is formed, sheets loaded in the sheet containing unit are fed one at a time from the sheet containing unit to the image forming section through a specified transportation path.
A loading plate, that serves as a sheet loading member, is provided in the sheet containing unit. Sheets are loaded on the loading plate. The loading plate is supported such that it can be raised and lowered with respect to a sheet feed mechanism (for example, a pick-up roller) provided in the transportation path so that the leading end of a sheet is, when an image is formed, brought into contact with the sheet feed mechanism. As an example of a technology regarding such a loading plate, a sheet feed device is known. In the sheet feed device, an end portion of the loading plate in the sheet feed direction can have a bent shape.
One end of the loading plate provided in the above-described sheet feed device is rotatably supported on a frame side of the sheet containing unit. When an image is formed, due to the loading plate being raised toward the sheet feed mechanism, a gap is formed between the loading plate and the frame of the sheet containing unit.
During image formation, when raising or lowering of the loading plate is stopped halfway for some reason, the gap remains. In this state, if the user attempts to load a sheet on the loading plate, the user may unintentionally insert the sheet into the gap. When the raising or lowering of the loading plate is started again, the sheet having been interposed between the loading plate and the frame affects operation of the loading plate similar to foreign matter and may cause problems with the loading plate and members around the loading plate. Thus, there is a need for a technology that allows the user to load a sheet at a correct position in the loading plate.